The Ultimate Lucky Student Gets A Second Chance
by Triox55
Summary: After Makoto Naegi finds the truth he was determined to move on from what he lost and what he gained from the cause of amnesia. Although right before he left the school he decided to double check around for things he might of missed. Accidently he stumbles upon a mysterious button in the Phys Lab which happen to be a Time Machine. Will things unfold for hope or despair?
1. Prologue: Ultimate Chance

(SPOLIERS DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE SERIES) The world as I knew it was at the edge of despair all across the globe as monobear hacked the satellites and caused destruction for all of mankind over a year ago. I could never forgive the true mastermind for this blood killing game, it was just unforgivable and to find that it was none other then the Ultimate Fashionist...Ultimate Despair.

I just couldn't believe for it to be possible but sometimes the impossible can become the possible, hearing about the incident of the worst tragedy in human history was mind blowing...and at all places it happened at our school. I just can't accept having this reality of all my friends dying or the world coming to an end! No matter what if I have to save this world from more of the destruction then it already is then I won't give up hope because I know hope won't give up on me.

"Naegi-kun" replied Kirigiri

Naegi was looking at the ground as they were all standing at the main entrance of the school, Naegi looked up and turned to the Ultimate Detective.

"Whatever is beyond this door we have to accept reality even if its a disaster" Said Kirigiri calmly

"Your right we can't give up on hope! No matter what!" Said Naegi

"I got to stick with you with all that hope you carry" Said Kirigiri slightly smiling

"Kirigiri-San?!" Said Naegi shocked

Soon after a few moment of silence between all of the survivors Naegi was holding the remote control to the outside, he soon presses it and the door begins to open. Into the aybss of the unknown lied the ruined city that Junko Enoshima told them happen to be all very true.

Everyone gasped in horror, "W-w-wwwwwhat?!" screamed Hagakure

"H-How is this p-p-possi-ble?!" paniced Fukawa

"What the heck?! shouted Asahina

"This can't be true, I won't allow it..." Said Togami in fustration

Naegi and Kirigiri were dumbfounded and remained silent as all the others looked around of the ruins they went into deep despair. They could see some police cars smashed into pieces nearby the rubble parking lot down close to the now flat metal gate they all once saw to walk into Hope Peaks school grounds for the first time two weeks ago...in reality it was two years ago.

They all begin to start walking all further down to the wrecked metal fence and have a better look at the torn police cars, there happen to be some old blood stains on one of the interior of the side doors but there was no dead person in the scene. As they got out they looked down the street and saw cars plied up in stacks to the one side of the road down a block to their left leaning against a broken apartment building and to their right they could see street lamps ripped out laying all across the cracked pavement road; beyond from there were some buildings they knew were completely gone and some partially standing but looking as if it were to collapse at any minute.

"This is not happening" cried Asahina having her hands covering her mouth trying to hold back tears, soon enough she started to cry into despair.

"Why the heck did this have to happen!? Why?! Why!? WHY?!" screamed Ashina now collapsing on her knees on the middle of the cracked road. Everyone else was pure silent, Togami was looking in disgust at the buildings having gestures of melancholy, Hagakure panicing holding his head with both of his hands in agony, Fukawa screaming as if she was about to turn to Gyno Jill, Kirigiri closing her eyes and folding her arms tightly on her chest and Naegi looking at everyone and feeling...Despair.

I can't have it end like this, there has to be another way to fix things, just what exactly could fix a ruined world? He was wondering if they were the last humans living on the planet but for sure there must of been some survivors somewhere hiding out there. Having to find them will be tricky but if there was another way, like maybe if there was a time machine then he could go back before all of this happened and then he could save everyone and none of this ruined world would cease to exist.

"Come on we can't give up here" Said Naegi trying to calm everyone down Ashaina was still on the verge of tears,

"How can we be calm Naegi-kun?! How can we all be calm when this world...is gone?!" cried Ashania angrily at Naegi

"Yeah man! The aliens are like totally taking over the planet!" Said Hagakure crucially

Ashaina then eyes angrily toward Hagakure's way "You idot! There's no such thing as aliens!" shouted Asahina

"What are you talking about?! Of course they exist!" shouted Hagakure

"A-a-aliens!? Such a s-stupid subject" Said Fukawa

Naegi felt a bit of painful butterflys shoot through his stomach he was so shocked to see the way Ashania was beginning to behave toward him. If anything everyone is feeling trouble with what they are trying to adapt to but he couldn't let this go on any longer. He then recalled a flashback from when he found the Physics Lab and he recalled Monobear telling that there was a time machine that could send him back a minute in time but lied saying that it was an air purifier. Although he was beginning to think that whoever worked in the physics must of made a time machine somewhere, since after all the Hope Peak Academy is for the best of the best.

"I have to go back" Said Naegi aruptly, everyone stared at him confused for a few moments. Byakuya Togami was the one to speak,

"What are you trying to imply? That you want to go back to the school?

"Well-" Said Naegi

"Of course that's it, you want to accept living in that school... go ahead waste your pitiful little life" intrupted Togami

"Your wrong I-" Said Naegi a bit anxiously

"Talking to people like you wastes my energy...anyways" Said Togami then starting to walk away from everyone heading down the right side of the road.

"W-w-w-wait for me!" cried Fukawa chasing after Togami down the road to catch up with him. Ashaina then looks at everyone crossing her arms and then signs

"I'm leaving too." Said Ashanina then she starts walking to the left side of the road where the apartments and piled up cars are; she then soon disappears turning down the block.

"Well if you guys need to call me for fortune telling you know who to find!" Said Hagakure then making his exit to walk away heading down the left side of the road and taking the opposite turn Ashanina did. All that was left that were in the middle of the road were Makoto and Kyouko remaining silent for a few moments, Kirigiri crosses her arms and looks at Naegi seriously with some suspicion.

"What's your purpose to go back to?" Asked Kirigiri, Naegi took a second before he replied

"I want to check around the school one more time to see if there are things we could of missed" Said Naegi clutching his fists

"Don't you remember Junko allowed us to see everything there was to the school" Said Kirigiri

"I know but doesn't detectives always like to double check their scenes?" Asked Naegi

"...Yeah you're right" Said Kirigiri slightly smiling she then uncrosses her arms

"Alright then lets go" Said Kirigiri,

Naegi and Kirigiri start making their way back into the school ruined grounds and head to the open vault that once used to be doors to the East Enterance District of the school. They step inside and hear nothing but silence in the air, like the world was a ghost town; only a few weeks ago when they were trapped here and killing each other; he realized thinking that their time was very short but they were wrong. Once they enter into the hallway on the first floor of the school grounds, they stop for a moment to look at the gift shop,

"I remember coming in here every day when we were trapped here, I always kept hoping that I would find something useful to help us escape in the Monokuma Machine" Said Naegi

"I came in here a few times although i'm not the type to really play much games" Said Kirigiri dissmissively

"How come?" Asked Naegi curiously

"So where exactly did you wanted to double check?" Asked Kirigiri changing the subject

(_Did I say something wrong?_) "I wanted to check out the Physics Lab" Said Naegi

"What is it that you think you might find there?" Asked Kirigiri another question

"Something I think we might find useful" Said Naegi

Kirigiri was a bit confused on his statement since the physics lab doesn't have anything to do with survival tools or medication. Perhaps he's trying to find out about more of the air purifier but it doesn't hurt to check and see if there also may be other things in there as well. Kirigiri nods and then they make their way to the third floor of the school, they then enter the Physics Lab as they walk around, they found some few devices laying around on the table but what shocked them even more was that the air purifier was completely shut down.

So Junko was also right about the air system turning off when they opened the vault, although they should of already knew that after they seen...the world of despair. Naegi looks at the purifier machine with curiosity and anticipation, he was wondering what could of caused to have the vault connect with this machine to shut down. Although he lost interest and looked around at the table in front of him and saw some bowls and science equipment. As he walked further down the table he slightly tripped and his foot hit kind of hard into the table when suddenly he heard a click.

Shockingly something opens up hidden from under the table and mechanically slides towards him and then making it's way up to the table and then sliently the lifters of the hydraulics places it infront of him. He looks at the object and it appears to be a button just like the one he used to open the vault. Except this button had a bunch of numbers on it, it read 05/13/2013 4:27pm he could see it was in a glass case he then opens it and grabs the device and examines more of it. He saw a metal slider below the date and touched it; the little metal slider opened up and showed quite a few buttons.

It showed the displays of the dates, he clicked on the month and it flicked to April, he soon realized that this is something he was actually hoping for, a time machine that could give him a second chance to warn everyone and makes things right! As Naegi realized what he found he was shocked, he soon flicks the date for 08/21/2010 8:00am then there was a button below everything else that was the colour of a little orange circle button.

"What is that?" Asked Kirigiri coming from behind him, Naegi lightly gasped and turned around slowly

"Well Kirigiri you won't believe it but... I think this remote is... a time machine" Said Naegi a bit dumbfounded Kirigiri opens her eyes wide and surprised that there was actually a time machine; she believed they were only in fictional tales from the books she read.

"How do you know?" Asked Kirigiri, Naegi showed her the device and she examined it for a few moments, she puts her hand in a fist resting partially on her chin as in deep thought of their observation.

"It appears there actually was a time machine hidden here, however it makes me wonder if Junko even knew about this" Said Kirigiri

"Maybe she did and wanted to test us to see if we would ever possibly find it?" Said Naegi in wonder

"That's a possible senerio but if this really is a time machine then you know what you got to do" Said Kirigiri now beginning to get very serious

"Wait Kirigiri-san? Are you saying that you want me to travel back in time?" Asked Naegi

"Yes, and if it does send you back you have to make sure that you don't run into your other self" replied Kirigiri, Naegi lightly gasps since he heard about the grandfather paradox one time through watching television on a science channel

"If I came I would only be complicating things...none of the less you have a better advantage at a situation like this since you are the Ultimate Lucy Student" Said Kirigiri smiling

"R-right" nodded Naegi slightly blushing, He looks down at the remote and then looks up at Kirigiri

"Hey Kirigiri-san?"

"..."

"I'll make sure that I'll save your father" Said Naegi,

(_New World Order Music_)

Kirigiri opened her eyes in shock from his reply and she made a half glance the other way and thinking about what he said and then turned around and she gave a wry smile.

"Thank-You" Said Kirigiri, Neagi then pushes the button and then an electric connector starts to stick out working up to make more and more electric static and then before the electricitiy took him at the speed of light he heard Kirigiri few last words,

"I'll be waiting for you..." Said Kirigiri with a glare

Then Makoto Naegi vanished from the earths atmosphere of the ultimate post-apocalyptic of...Despair.


	2. Chapter 1: A Fresh New Start

Naegi felt this rush of pain banging at his skull like he was in a twisted dream, spining and spining feeling like this was never ending. Soon the world around him came to a stand still and he opened his eyes, he was standing in the physics lab room still; although the Ultimate Detective was no longer there.

He looked around and found that no one else was in the room, usually the only time when no one was in the room was either at night or if there was going to be an assembly...!

He looked toward the window and it then struck him realizing that that windows did not have metal flat bars holding to block from seeing the outside, he quickly ran over the window putting his hands against the glass...what he saw was a perfect blue sky and a healthy world beyond him. All the buildings from where he could see still remained standing, he noticed that some of the buildings from before that were completely gone were still there.

He was finally home...or at least back home, he looked down and could see a courtyard from his distance to the far left corner, right below him was a tree, suddenly Naegi dropped a tear of joy and opened his mouth wide in glee.

" I...I did it..."

Naegi then turns around looking with determination on his face,

"I'm back everyone...Now...I'll save you all!"

Naegi silently opens the door halfway looking down the hall to his right and then his left and found that there was no sound in sight, he walks out shutting the door and quickly pacing himself down to the stairway. Still holding the time machine in his hands he decides that he could be able to slip it into his green hoodie pocket; it just was able to fit...what luck!

He begins to start to jog and then finally dashes down the stairway leading to the second and then the first, right as he ran he saw that he was near the gym and stopped in his tracks.

Beyond the door he could hear someones voice echoing,

"As you all know that this is Hope's Peak Academy, and all of you here were chosen from the best of the best..." he realized that it was a man's voice...a voice he recalled hearing once; then he gasped.

It was none other than the head master of the school...Jin Kirigiri!

Naegi slightly opened the door and sneak his way into the trophy room before where the door to the Gymnasium lied, he makes his way quietly and peaks through the window looking in, he could see at least over a thousand students there! secretaries, teachers, and most of all students.

Everyone was sitting in chairs looking ahead at the man standing near the small DIY microphone on the wooden stand,

"It's a great honor to have new students attending at our school, we all hope that your stay in this academy will bring you a very successful future!" announced Jin

(_So this is Kyouko's father_)

"Now I'll explain to all of you the regulations at our school..."

Naegi looked around more at the students he could find every single person he knew was murdered... Taka, Cele, Leon, Hifumi, Owada, Hiro, Sakura, and even Sayaka! All of them were right here!

He looked again at Sakura and noticed something different.. or off. _Hold on she appears to be thin and with little muscle, could this have been before she became the strongest person in the world?_

Looking away from Sakura he moved his eyes around to find Ikusaba not sitting near the others, but she was with other students including...Junko Enoshima sitting beside her!

He wanted to barge in and frame Junko for her crimes but he knew too well that it would not play out right, the two reason would be that one: No one would believe him and two: his other self was sitting in that very room right beside Sayaka!

There was nothing he could do right now...perhaps if can talk to Kyouko! She might be able to listen to him and possibley believe him, then a flashback hit him...

-_I'll be waiting for you_- as Kyouko's last words imprint in his mind and her look with anticipation and determination gazed upon him with hope before he vanished into oblivion.

Naegi made his way leaving the Gym, he starts passing the Nursery thinking into deep thought about a resolution for saving this school,

_If only there was a certain place and certain time that I could talk with her alone, without any interruptions or any people nearby to notice me..._

His body stops looking at the gift shop, he smiles lightly and then continues walking heading outside the front doors of the school. He sits down on a bench near a courtyard on the west side of the school, thinking about the whole events with what he went through in the past two weeks, all his friends going into despair about to give up on each other... until he gave them hope...hope for a better tomorrow and hope for a still brighter future.

In the end a lot of them gave in for their sins Greed, Envy, Sloth, Wrath, Gluttony, Lust, and most of all Pride.

_Its almost as if Junko knew how to trigger our ambitions to try and get out of the school...it does make sense though since this school can't hide any of our secrets to certain people and if anything once Junko eliminated Jin...then that's when she looked through all our personal files...knowing everything about us! That's is just invading personal privacy...or to her it probably wasn't... _

Naegi clutches his fist and looks up at the school ahead of him, he was quite furious but more determined about the events to come... but he knew that he has a second chance! A second chance to change this entire world from what it all had become... with the device in his hoodie pocket he can change the world forever! Then the tragedy will of never have happened and most of all everyone will be safe from chaos and destruction.

Because Makoto Naegi afterall is the Ultimate Lucky Student...and the Ultimate of Hope.


	3. Chapter 2: The Class of 78

The afternoon begins to settle in when class 78 all gets assigned in their seats, Naegi sat beside Celestia Lundenburg from his left and had Sayaka to his right. There were listening and paying attention to their teacher, although Owada who was sitting in the back with Ishimaru and Leon was falling asleep bored of the introduction to the class. On the other hand Leon was still half awake rolling his eyes, and Ishimaru was all full ears attentively listening to every word the teacher had to say.

"So you must all know by now that you'll have different activities within every two hours starting from 9am to 6pm everyday except on Sundays..."

Ishimaru raised his hand up to ask a question, the teacher points his teaching stick towards his way,

"Yes Ishimaru?"

"Will there be any class presentations?" Asked Ishimaru, some of the students looked back at him and then back at the teacher for his reply,

"Ahead of the game now are we.. Yes there will be class presentations, it will be every 3 months you'll have to do a project on the specific subjects that I'll be giving you"

"Ah man seriously? This blows.." Said Leon irritated to no one in particular, Ishimaru looks at Leon angrily who was to his left

"Quiet Kuwata the teacher is still talking!" Said Ishimaru, Leon just looked a Ishimaru as if he was an idiot... Owada grunts,

"Will you two shut the fuck up? I'm trying to sleep here" replied Mondo

"So does anyone still have questions for the class presentations?" asked the teacher

Chihiro shyly puts her hand up half way "I-I have a question"

Everyone now looks at her way, the two people sitting beside him were Hifumi to his left and Yasuhiro to his right,

"Will we have to bring in something to present our project? Or could we just explain it?" Asked Chihiro slightly blushing nervously

"That's a good question Fujsaki, Yes you can do either way you like that makes you feel comfortable but keep in mind if you all present something you'll get extra marks on your status report cards that you carry with you now"

Everyone gasps, "For reals?! This will seriously bring my mark up!" Said Hagakure in excitment,

"This looks like a job for the Ultimate Fanfic Cultivated Creator!" Said Hifumi to the class, he then puts his arms across his chest and triumphantly smiles with arrogant pride.

The rest of the class then quietly talks among one another, although only one person was remaining silent.

Junko looks at the chalk board and stares at it like she was spacing out from the world all around her, she felt like this world was just useless and completely boring...the people's hope, the order of laws; she felt like this place was a prison ground.

_These people just don't understand what hope is... they think its all the daisies and butterflies lifting them high above the world... but in reality were running through a rat race maze...trying to figure out our lives and bla bla bla..._

Junko then looks around at the other students for a moment and then stares looking outside the window right beside her on the left,

_This world needs Despair...they don't understand...not yet at least. _Junko then begins to curl an ugly evil smirk having an idea of what she might be able to do.

_I know! I'll have this school become its despair and soon before anyone knows it; I'll have the whole world feeling despair! They'll all bow before me and realize that they don't need this world anymore...they need a change is what they really want! I can do that...for all of them_

She looks around at everyone in her classroom again,

_Every single one of them!_

"Yo Sis this class presentation stuff is boring don't you think? Asked Mukuro

Junko snaps back to reality and smiles at her sister giving off a really happy attitude

"Yes oh yes! They need to have some cool romance games or something to do with fun activities!"

Mukuro Ikusaba looked at her in surprise and confused

"Huh? Really? I'm sure everyone would agree with that" said Mukuro sarcastically

"Well everyone needs a little thing in their life... don't you think?!" Asked Junko turning to face directly at her, she was looking at her face intively to see her expression

Mukuro slightly blushes, "Umm yeah I guess you're right" replied Murkuro slowly

"Oh but I know I'm right!" Said Junko

Junko could read clearly through her twin sisters thoughts and she knew she was feeling how she felt... it was nothing other then... Despair.

Kyouko Kirigiri sat beside Mukuro to her left, behind her were Chihiro, Hifumi and Hakakure; from behind them sat Byakuya Togami all by himself.

From across her on the other side of the class sat Asahina, Ogami, and Fukawa at the front and then behind them were Naegi, Cele, Sayaka and then behind them sat Leon, Mondo and Ishimaru.

The Naegi from the future was peaking looking through the class window having Owada closest to the door, he was just able to look over although he had to always stand on his tippy toes.

He could see everyone was with joy and laughing like it was just the beginning of a new school life. He frowned as he looked at every one of the students in class 78,

_Why...Why did it...have to come to this?! There's no way, how could I have forgotton this? Its...Its just impossible!_

The teacher in the classroom continued his introduction speech about certain rules, regulations and asked some questions about what everyone thought about attending this school.

When it was his turn he listened in to what he had to say,

"The reason why I attended this school was because I was just lucky to get in" Said Naegi, suddently the entire classroom went dead quiet; for a few moments Naegi's heart skipped a beat; same for the one outside peaking through the classroom.

"Really? Just by as simple as pure..luck?" Asked Celestia

He turn to look at her and smiled with confidence,

"Yeah" He turned around to look at every student,

"Yeah I came here because I got lucky..but I'm thankful to be here and I can't wait to get to know all of you!" Said Naegi gleefully with hope

Everyone talked amongst themselves in quiet whispers as if they were shocked and a bit jelous of him, he could hear their loud whispers since the class was kind of small, there saying things like **How is that possible? Why an Ultimate Lucky Student? What's the point?**

The only ones that didn't talk behind his back were Kyouko, Celestia, and Sayaka. They were not really impressed on the other peoples actions but they remained silent. The teacher a few moments later broke the chit chat,

"Alright Alright that's enough! Will continue on to the next person" Said the teacher

It continues on with the rest of the class, Naegi felt a pinch go through his stomach...he felt that he'd felt this before; but ignored it and kept looking through the classroom. Soon the last person was Junko and he paided close attention to what she had to say to the class, she clears her throat and speaks like a rich queen from the middle east.

"The reason why I attended this school was because I'm the Ultimate Fashionist in this world! I come here to present you all with the need of changing and changing it for the greater good! That's all" replied Junko with pride, the class around them acknowledged it; escpecially Hifumi who was almost about to collapse.

"I see and that you will Junko Enoshima. Now everyone its almost time for your first activity today; you best be off to get there early. You don't want to upset your gym teacher.." Said the teacher of class 78 with a bit annoyance on his last comment.

Everyone soon got out of their seats and starting making their way to the door, Naegi from the future quickly looked away from the window and started to dash away from the scene. He turns around the corner on the second floor and makes his way down the stairs, soon as he makes his way around the corner leading to gift shop and the entrance to the courtyard; suddenly he pumped into a tall figure.

He fell backwards and looked up seeing it was Jin Kirigiri looking down at him in confusion,

"Going somewhere Mr. Naegi?" Asked Jin lightly laughing, Naegi got up quickly; he couldn't talk for long because soon his class was going to make it down to this floor.

"Yeah I was just heading to my next class" Said Naegi trying not to lie, at of everything he disliked to lie about the truth; so he told little of the truth instead not one at all.

"Hmm well you better move along then" Said Jin, Naegi gave a nod a starting to run again as he was running toward the gift shop he could hear Jin call out something to him,

"Make sure to wear your school uniform tomorrow, everyone must wear one!"

_Shit! We have to wear uniforms at this school, this is going to make things way more complicated for me._

He then pushes open the school doors running to the courtyard to the east passing a different courtyard and soon reaching the track and field; he made his way there. He stops phanting for air, and then looking around seeing that the track was huge! It was bigger then a regular high school track, it was practically the size of the Olympic tracks.

As he gaze in awe for a few moments he zones back into reality and looks for a hiding spot, he then finds some tall bleachers on the other side and makes his way there, soon enough he goes below the steps and craws under just manging to fit and waits.

The gym was to his right from where he was hiding although he didn't see the students make their way out just yet, but he assumed that they'll come within the hour after they get an introduction. Naegi then closes his eyes and relaxes, ten minutes pass and he opens his eyes again feeling a bit tired from running around everywhere; he wasn't really that active. He prefered to play video games, watch television, socialize with people and just relax, although he had a feeling he might not get to do that for awhile.

_I have to talk to Kyouko by today, no I need to talk to her and if I don't then...NO! Don't fall into despair, if I wasn't able to talk to her today then I make sure to find a way the next day.. it may be a bit more of challenge with everyone having to wear uniforms except me... but I'm sneaky so i'll be able to pull it off._

Then a sudden thought came to him, _Wait where am I going to sleep when it reaches nightfall...Maybe I could sleep here? I'll probably have to if I don't get the chance to talk to her in private..._

Another 10 minutes pass and the teacher and the students from a very far distance make their way out of the back doors with their athletic uniforms on; they all make their way following their teacher lightly jogging down to the track and field. Hifumi was having a bit trouble pacing with everyone else but eventually got to the field a few minutes later.

Naegi hiding from the bleachers could see everyone standing and listening in to what their gym teacher had to say and this teacher was a female.

"Alright listen up! I want you all to do 10 laps around the field! Then I want you to come here and do me 200 push ups and 200 sit ups! You got 30 minutes! Go!" shouted the women, Naegi had a feeling that she was even worse than Ishimaru at times. Although Ishimaru was giving a salute with eagerness,

"Yes M'am! Will do!" shouted Ishimaru

Ishimaru and Asahina were the first ones starting to run on the track, then most of the rest began; a few like Owada, Chihiro and Junko didn't really feel like running in the slightest but they eventually did after everyone went around the track at least once.

Naegi recalls back to when he saw that photo with the class running on the track, he wondered when that picture was taken; obviously it probably wasn't till later in the year. He then looked over to see Ishimaru, Sakura, and Aoi were all in first running with anticipation like it was a game of life and death to the finish line, behind them were Him, Kyouko, Sayaka and Toko as for the rest of the other students were on the other side of the track. He then looks back at Kyouko's way,

_If I do get a chance what would I say? That i'm from the future and came here in a time machine? That would be nonsense in this time, even to say she believed me wouldn't that cause this world to change drastically?_

The lead of the students start racing pass Owada, Junko and Chihiro, Ishimaru lightly pushes Owada out of the way accidently

"Whoops! Sorry Owada!" Said Ishimaru still running

"Hey the hell are you pushing me for do you wanna die?!" Shouted Owada

Aoi and Sakura make their way around the three and start to slightly pass Ishimaru,

"What!? You're not getting away that easily!" shouted Ishimaru

Aoi turned around to look at the others,

"You thinks so? I'm not even trying" replied Asahina triumphley

"You shouldn't underestimate Hina and I" replied Sakura not looking back

Aoi looking at Sakura with joy, "Yeah! These guys will lose to us"

Ishimaru grits his teeth in anger, "I'll never lose to the likes of you!"

"Oh we'd like to see you try" smirked Sakura

_Whatever it doesn't matter the only way I'll be able to help save this school is the detective by my side, I know that's the only person that will believe me! For the sake of Peak's Academy and everyone else, I'll do anything to get this school back into order! I have to and must! I can't ever give up hope as long as I live!_


	4. Chapter 3: A Slim Chance of Escape

The end of gym class was drawing near and most of the students felt like collapsing, especially Hifumi, Owada, Junko, Chihiro and Leon. The rest of them made it through the last few sit ups and were finished; although Asahina, Sakura and Ishimaru were finished five minutes earlier.

Ishimaru made his way over to the gym teacher,

"I finished before time! May I go get a drink from the fountain?!" exclaimed Ishimaru

The women gym teacher smirked and began to lightly chuckle,

"Of course you can!" boomed the gym teacher

Ishimaru bows deeply as if saved from the heavans,

"Thank You!" cried Ishimaru

He then dashes off near the bleachers where the fountain layed near the wall on the oppsoite end from where Ashaina and Sakura were sitting and Naegi from the future directly hiding below them.

His heart was beating every second as they sat above him, their asses sitting close to his face; as they were chatting about how they did on their exercise. Naegi was feeling slightly uncomfortable having them block his way from seeing the rest of the other students, he would of tried moving a little farther down toward Ishimaru's way; but the bleachers happen to be too low for him to crouch under.

Slowly taking deep breaths he calmed himself down a bit, he had to stay calm otherwise the girls from above might hear him; he tried looking around just incase he had to escape quickly. Most of the wall from behind him blocked his way getting through but it so happens that a tiny crack near the middle of the bleachers; right before the lower half was opened.

The conversation becomes a little bit louder as a few more students make their way over to the bleachers for their little break,

"Man I almost threw my fucking back out, with those god dam push-ups" mumbled Owada

"Those sit ups are what did me!" cried out Leon

"You guys are lazy..." Said Junko

"Yeah like we seen you do any better!" Said Leon

Junko chuckles, and then winks directly to Leon and Owada

"Oh but I wasn't even trying" Said Junko heartily

Owada then raised an eye brow annoyed in a slient question,

"Then why the hell did you stay with us?" Asked Owada

"I don't know just for show...I guess" Said Junko

"They don't call you the Ultimate Fashionist for nothing" Said Leon

"That's right!" happily cried Junko and raised her one fist in the air.

Leon and Owada sign as they were exhausted quickly making their way closer to the bleachers. Behind them were Ikusaba, Kirigiri, silently saying nothing and behind them were Naegi, Sayaka, Fukawa and Togami.

"That run was refreshing!" signed Sayaka happily

"Yeah nothing bettter than the wind rushing afterwards" Said Naegi with a smile

Togami and Fukawa remained saying nothing to each other or to the ones standing beside them; they were in their own deep thoughts. A few moments pass and Naegi speaks up,

"I wonder what our next class activity is going to be?" Questioned Naegi looking at Sayaka,

"Yeah! I hope it's music" replied Sayaka

A moment passes and Sayaka continues talking,

"I got to get better! I have to improve on my vocal singing, I must reach past a G6 vocal note!" Said Sayaka clutching her fist with determination,

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to pull of that note! I'm positive you will!" Said Naegi

Sayaka looks at Naegi a bit surprised from his comment, she then flashes back a memory of the time when he first saw him in middle school helping the injured crane that was in the pool; that thought gives her the strength of just how Naegi's personality is towards her...and it's full of hope!

Sayaka slightly blushes and smiles,

"Definitely" replied Sayaka

Sukura and Asahina look up to see the others coming and they both lightly wave to all coming people making their way to them, Sakura and Asahina quickly make light comments.

"These guys are soo slow" Said Asahina disappointed

"They still have a lot to learn" replied Sakura cockily

Naegi from below was disappointed himself from hearing them talking behind their backs! Although they did really make a good point when it came to team effort and exercising. Still having their butts block his way from seeing anyone, he could only hope that he'll be able to sense whoever approches by hearing them.

Owada and Leon were the first slow group to sit down on the bleachers, they sit on the far right side near where Ishimaru was still drinking from the fountain; as for the rest that was making their way sat nearby the two girls.

Eventually Celes, Hifumi, Hagakure, and Chihiro made their way over to the bleachers and sat closer to the front on the left side where Asahina and Saykura were somewhat near in the high back. Kirigiri, Ikusaba, Junko decided to stand a little ways to left side of the bleachers but not far back to where Naegi was hiding; as for his younger self and the other that were walking with him sat in the middle between the left and ride side.

Naegi could hear Junko, Ikusaba and even Kirigiri having small chat nearby him,

"Say aren't you the principles school's daughter? Asked Junko kindly

Kyouko had her arms crossed while she spoke but it seemed like forever before she replied,

"...Yeah I am" replied Kyouko

"That's so cool!" Said Junko

_...I think Juno doesn't understand the atmosphere too much about everyone...yet but still its embarssing to have people mention about having your relative be in charge of an organization_

"Speaking of which what's your Ultimate specialty?! We didn't get to hear yours yet so me and my sister were curious!" Asked Junko delightly

Kyouko unfolds her arms and slightly smiles,

"I'm the Ultimate Detective" Said Kyouko

Junko and Ikusaba gasp, they were astonished having to know they got a detective in their class.

"Really?! That's amazing a detective! I love seeing them on television" cried Junko with joy

"..." Ikusaba was awfully quiet, Kirigiri faced looking Ikusaba's way with curiosity,

"What's your Specialty?" Asked Kyouko

"...I'm...the Ultimate Soldier" replied Ikusaba little over a whisper

" I see that's quite interesting" Said Kyouko

Junko then puts an arm around her sister,

"Yeah my sister is the bomb! She's an excellant fighter! Aren't you Mukuro?!" Said Junko smiling with pride

"..." Ikusaba remained silent but just mawkishly blushed in embarssement.

_Enoshima...Ikusaba...Why?...What has happen to you two? Why cause the Ultimate Despair?!_

Kyouko checks her watch, and blinks in surprise as if she was late for something.

"It's that time already" mumbled Kyouko

Junko was still annoying her older sister giving her a small punch on the shoulder when Kyouko faced them,

"I'm sorry but I've got to run" replied Kyouko

"Wait are you skipping?" Asked Junko shocked

"No.. I have a reason to be absent..anyways if you'll excuse me" Said Kyouko

Kyouko Kirigiri makes her way past them without another word and not looking back at them and continuing her way across the field.

"Okay seeya later!" Said Junko waving goodbye to Kyouko Kirigiri

Naegi paniced when hearing Kyouko make an exit leaving him with the twin sisters by the side of the bleachers

_Crap! She's leaving at a time like this?! Why now? I have to follow her!...but what if the rest of the class sees me?! This is not good! Dammit!_

With the class still around the bleachers he most likely wouldn't stand a chance to escape across the field to reach her, he would have to walk around or possibly walk away from the scene. He could hear a few loud voices he recognized at the front,

"You are 100 percent a D rank" Said Celestia

"B-b-but I'll do anything! Anything to reach the the top to your worthyness!" replied Hifumi

"Anything you say? Alright then I'd like you to first get me some redrose tea with 2 sugars" Said Celestia

"I-I-I can't were in the middle of class!" cried Hifumi

Celestia sighed with disappointment,

"Oh well I guess I'll just have to put you in E rank...and trust me you don't want to be an F rank" Said Celestia

Hifumi stuttered in panic, then he cries a scream; that causes everyone on the bleachers give a glance at him.

"Anything but that!" cried Hifumi he then quickly stands up and turns to face Celestia pointing his finger in the air,

"I'll retireve your tea mistress! It'll be my honor!" Shouted Hifumi with dignity

"Good...Now run along and go fetch" Said Celestia bored shooing Hifumi away.

Hifumi then turns around bolting as fast as his legs could carry him across the field, while Ishimaru was just finishing his long thirst for a drink of water; he turned around to see that Hifumi was running away.

"Hey! No skipping class!" Shouted Ishimaru angrily

Hifumi completely ignored him and continued on running; until he was stopped in his tracks by the gym teacher standing blocking the courtyard.

"Halt! Where do you think your going Hifumi Yamada?" Asked the gym teacher giving a scary stare at the round man,

Hifumi stutters in fear, losing control to speak out,

"I..I..I..I" repeated Hifumi about to burst into tears

"Go back to the bleachers! You don't have a reason to be leaving class... do you?" Asked the gym teacher slowly giving an evil smirk

Hifumi shrieked in panic and ran back to the bleacher like a little lost lamb trying to find his way back home with the herd.

The gym teacher hardly chuckles,

"I love it when they squeal!" cried the gym teacher

Naegi still hiding under the bleachers could hear the high pitch scream from here, his eyes widen in horror reminding him of the dark past or foretold future of hearing the screams of terror from most of his classmates.

It was a living nightmare being stuck in the school not knowing anything about anything from anyone but realizing now, he sees his friends are just beginning to start a new life here on the campus. It's tearing him apart of seeing what reality is...it's like when Hifumi screamed, he wanted to run out and check on him; to see if he was alright.

Although he snapped himself back to reality, and focused on the hand at task that he was suppose to do; and that's to prevent the tragedy.

Hifumi makes his way back to Celestia heaving with exhaustion from all the running,

"Your worthless to me you swine...be gone...SHOO!" replied Celestia unimpressed

"I-I'm sorry! I'll prove to you I can be a man!" cried Hifumi

Celestia rolled her eyes and looked the other from him trying to pretend of his existance, but Hifumi wouldn't leave her alone and just kept begging for mercy. Some of the students such as Owada and Leon were just giving the palm face; while the others were just shocked at how much he wasn't giving up on talking to someone who wasn't treating him too nicely.

"That guy truly doesn't know how to deal with chicks does he?" Asked Leon

"Fuck no...that's not what a real man does, people who beg for their lives will end up dead" replied Owada

_...! I have to get out of here I don't know how much longer I can take of this! I have to find Kirigiri!_

Naegi makes his way to back up close to the wall when suddenly he fell backwards landing on his ass but slightly hitting his head on one of the metal stands holding the bleacher in place.

The sound echoed and vibrated its way up to where everyone else was sitting, everyone who was talking all suddenly went dead silent; then the atomsphere changed drastically.

Naegi went slightly unconscious but regained consciousness instantaneously,

"Hey..did any of you felt that just now?" Asked Sakura Oogami seriously,

He quickly bolted halfway to a crouch and grabbed both of his hands to his mouth, holding his breath and trying not to make a single sound; all the other students looked at Sakura's direction.

"As a matter a fact I felt the seat virbrate" Said Hagakure

He suddenly opened his eyes wide,

"Maybe the sprits have come to haunt us!" cried Hagakure

_This...isn't good!_

"I-I f-felt it too" replied Fukawa

"Maybe it was just the wind?" Questioned Chihiro

"No that isn't possible if it were the wind then we would hear a sound coming through the bars at the ends" replied Byakuya Togami

_Okay I need to leave right now!_

Naegi starts making his way over to the cracked wall and begins to squeeze himself through, he turns his body to a vertical degree and begins to wall sneak his way through the back of the bleachers.

"Then that means!-" cried Asahina

He could see the outside, the back of the bleachers had luckly many trees and bushes he could run in and hide from them; although he would probably have to sprint fast if he was going to be able to pull it off.

"There's a pervert stalking us from below!" Said Sakura

_If I don't get out of here now i'm history!_

All the girls cried who were sitting, Junko and Ikusaba heard their classmates and made their way over to see what the commotion was all about,

"What's going on?" Asked Junko and Ikusaba simultaneously

"There's a peeping tom under the bleachers!" cried Asahina

_Almost out! Just a little further!_

He makes it to the edge of the end cracked wall but suddently he couldn't fit his self through to get out, beginning to struggle; he soon realizes that his jacket was the problem.

"Eww! Gross! We got to find this person!" cried Junko

"No need to worry everyone stand back I'll put a stop to this" replied Sakura

Asahina moved away from Sakura,

"Wait what are you-" asked Naegi from the past

Suddenly Sakura Oogami stomped on the metal stair that she had her feet resting on moments ago, and in a flash the ground from where she stomped made a huge dent having the piece of metal fall into debris below them.

_Oh No! No! No! This is not going well! This isn't what I wanted!_

He was half way making his way to taking off his jacket, he could hear people whispering amongst themselves; amazed of Sakura strength of effort.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" shrieked Hagakure

"What amazing strength! She must be wonder women!" cried Hifumi

Sakura ignored the comments and looked down the hole she create with just using her foot, soon some other classmates gathered around to look down at the hole who were closeby sitting near Sakura; such as Naegi, Togami, Asahina and Sayaka.

Neagi from the future was immensely panicing, he couldn't tell how much more time he had before he was compromised; as he just manging to get his other hand free from the black jacket he was wearing.

Seconds it slippped off and without thinking he pushed his way through and mange to slip out falling sideways and twirling around to fall on his back; he looked up at the sky in dazed.

"I don't see anyone down there" replied Sakura

"That's impossible that person has to be down there!" cried Asahina

"Uhh..Where could the person have fled? questioned Sayaka

"The person couldn't have gone far" Said Sakura

"Maybe there hidding on the other side of the bleachers?" questioned Naegi

"I doubt it" said Sakura cutting the conversation short,

Naegi felt queasy as he quickly got up looking at the wall he fell out from; he looked in the direction where the trees and the bushes were lying half a football yard away.

Without thinking if the others saw him he dashed forward sprinting his way to the closest bush, and divided in landing softly on the grass before him. Lying there for a moment he felt too scared to even move himself around to check if the others caught a glimpse of the direction he headed.

His heart was beating very fast he couldn't even hear his breathing, his mind was spining and he felt like any moment he was going to pass out; although he managed to stay consious.

Soon he moved his body around slowly to check the incident lying before him, when he looked ahead he could see that some students made their way around the back side of the bleachers.

He could see it was his younger-self, Sakura, Asahina, Togami, and Sayaka who were following behind Sakura; when they reached the back of the bleachers they were searching where he could of escaped!

Sakura then pointed to the cracked part of the wall between the middle of the bleachers, soon most of students made their way around the back such as Chihiro, Fukawa, Celestia, Hifumi, Leon, Owada, Ikusaba and Junko; and then soon enough moments later Sakura eyed her ways looking towards where he was hiding in the bushes.

_...Did they find me?!_


	5. Chapter 4: A Chance of Hope

All of the students who were behind the back bleachers were all staring beyond the direction to where Naegi from the future was hiding, Naegi`s body raised in anxiety more and more the longer they were staring in his direction.

_'Damit! What do I do?! Do I come out and explain everything?'_

Naegi shaking his head in fustration,

_'No if I do that they would think that i've gone crazy...I'll have to come up with a better strategy. I think they don't recongize its me...but I should just wait a few more moments to see what happens.'_

_"_The stalker must of trailed off somewhere in the bushes" replied Sakura

Celestia raises her finger to her chin as in curiosity and suspicion,

_"_I wonder if this stalker is male or female?_" _questioned Celestia outloud

Everyone faces her way agreeing and nodding to her acknowledgement,

"It must be boy! Why would a girl be hiding under the bleachers!?" retaliated Asahina

"Yeah! Girls would never go hiding under bleachers to spy on girls!" agreed Sayaka

"Unless this person could be bisextual or a typically a man as a transvestite" Said Togami broadly

"That's true" replied Asahina

"Of course it is, you have to look at all the possibilities instead of jumping to conclusions" smriked Togami cockily

"Wait!"

They face to Leon's direction where he was standing beside Owada near the fountain on the right side of the back bleachers,

"What if the guy is still hiding somewhere just out there? Because if it were me that's what I would do" replied Leon

Most of the girls looked at him a bit disappointed, but understood that he was suggesting another option of the persons motives; and the other students suggested that looking for the person was the best idea.

Naegi watched as the other talked amongst each other, he had a good vibe that they didn't find out his identity quite yet; but if he moves from his position he might give himself away.

"I'd say we catch this god dam frickin stalker! Then I can give him a good beating!" Said Owada clutching his fists together in anger,

"We should all scatter out in the forest and go in two" replied Sakura

"Sounds like a plan! Let's catch this perv!" exclaimed Naegi clutched his hand in a fist

_'What would he think if it was him...or I mean me? Not that I am a perv or anything...I did find it awkward to have them be in the way when I was trying to see what was going on with the rest of the class...'_

_"_Agreed let's get this weirdo!" cried Hifumi

Everyone nod in agreemet and all gathered in their groups and began making their way over to his direction, some others had spread out down to his left and some down to his right.

The ones that were making his way were Sakura, Asahina, Nagei and Sayaka,

_'Ohhh...man...well I'm sorry everyone I'm doing the best I can...right?! No i'm not I gotta try harder! I can't give up here!'_

The 2 pairs of the 4 were making their way closer and closer to him by the second, he was beginning to sweat in fear as they were only about 20 feet away from him,

_'Okay maybe I can crawl and cut cross over and hide behind a tree that's just a little to my right...'_

Naegi looked to where the tree was standing only about 7 feet away from him, he looked back to the group and they were about 15 feet from him now, he began to panic but he tried to remain calm taking deep short breaths; as they reach about 10 feet he begins to hyperventilate.

_'Or...Or maybe I can just stay put trying to act camouflaged...'_

Sakura was the closest one in the lead of the other three that were a little behind her, she walks making her way to the three bushes that surrounded him; she stops for a moment and then she rises her hands in the air with rage and lunges her arms forward.

_'NO!'_

Naegi closed his mouth hoping for the worst, until suddenly a loud whistle thundered throughout the forest; all of the birds that were in the forest flew out of the sky racing their way towards south.

"Everyone! Break time is over! Get back here immediately!" shouted the gym teacher

Ishimaru was beside the gym teacher standing straight raising his thick eyebrows in anger,

"You're all getting deducted for punctuality!" cried Ishimaru

"Seriously?! Come on! Were trying to find a creeper lurking around here" shouted Asahina fustrated

Sakura already had turned around moments before she was going to rip down the bushes from where Naegi of the future is still hiding in, Naegi was dumbstrucked from only being moments and inches away from destorying the timeline and possibly his existance.

"We have no choice but to let this one slide" replied Sakura

"But-" Said Naegi shocked

"This person has to be punished! It's unforgivable!" cried Asahina

"I'm sorry Hina...but-"

Sakura turned around back to the forest staring down hard at the three bushes,

"The next time it happens...they won't make it out so easily" Said Sakura sternly

She looks away from the three bushes and the rest all make their way back over to the back bleachers where they were lectured by their gym teacher, the teacher gave Sakura a hard time due to her causing vandalism to the bleachers. Five minutes later the gym teacher lead the students back to the courtyard and into the Gymnasium; to go start for their next class.

Naegi who was still in the bushes signed with relief that he was saved by the turn of the events, he quietly got up and made his out into the open,

_'If I want to get help, I have to find a better time then to spy my entire class...otherwise I'll be caught for sure next time! That's the last thing I want for me!'_

Naegi made his way back into the courtyard obersvering the area, there was a fountain in the middle that has a crest symbol of their school, it was craved into the statue that was about 10 feet high and it was shaped in a square that had four in total; supporting each corner. The water rushing the in high noon at the school, around him lead 3 different paths: One to the Gym to his right, the parking lot to his left and ahead lead to the school entrance.

He saw a rock lying in front of him, he picked it up and threw it into the fountain; letting out a tired scream. The rock splashed into the water having the water droplets land on the pavement nearby,

_'What can I do right now? I can't go to the class now...they'll probably be keeping a more open eye out. Dammit!'_

He walks past the fountain working his way towards the entrance of the school, he stops when he reaches to the front gates and looks up at the school.

_'It's like De Ja Vu all over again...this time i'm back to my first actual day here. I wonder...what it would of been like to remember my time here? How would of I handled it...if I knew all the information that lied here from my lost past'_

Naegi closed his eyes, he begins to tear up at bit; feeling like he wasn't getting anywhere. The world around him felt even more trapped then before, because he couldn't find the people, he couldn't easily wander around the school and most of all he couldn't get the time to find a solution.

Unlike in the mutual killing game, he felt like he had all three of those things that could help him survive; to find a way out and find the brighter future. He had to know that he can't be mistaken, that the only best brighter future would be to scarifice the most difficult task before him...he had to stop Junko Enoshima. If he were to travel back to the future now; he wouldn't be able to look at anyones face again.

He has no choice but to stay here to complete his mission, he opens his eyes and walks his way towards the doors; but suddenly he stops himself.

_'Wait! Could it be possible that if I walk in this way again that I could get brainwashed?! No Junko wouldn't be able to detect me.. since there's already another me here'_

Naegi reaching for the door, grabbing his hand sweat dropping down his forehead in anxiety; and then opens it making his way into the main foyer. A few moments pass, then he felt dizzy as if his world was about to go backwards; but a few moments later it vanished.

_'What?!'_

The spinning stop instantely and he put his hand resting on his forehead, he felt that he was going to be sick; although he noticed that he was still in the foyer.

_'Seriously! I'm still here! Then that means...I wasn't brainwashed!'_

Naegi smiles in relief, he thought what the spinning in his mind was all about moments ago; but thought that it was probably only a migraine. He walked forward making his way into the hallway of the centre of the school, he looked around and felt completely lost,

_'Wait a second, I haven't been in this part of the school before...this must of been a blocked off part that we never got to see...or that we forgot'_

Naegi killed some time for a little while exploring the big long hallways in the centre of the middle of Hope Peak's School, he found many lockers, different classrooms; and a high class restaurant!

Peering through the glass he could see it was empty and that the lights were off, there was a sign on the door beside him and read **Open Hours: 5pm to 10pm**

It must be for people who want to eat dinners fit for a king, when everyone has enough money to spend on it; although it could also be like just another dinning hall for certain students.

A few hours pass and it was about 5pm as he looked at one of the school clocks hanging out in the hallway, earlier some students came out in their uniforms making their way to their lockers and heading their next classes. That gave him the acknowledgement that everyone was still alive, he just wasn't sure since he didn't look through the class windows; and kept walking in circles around the middle of the school hallways.

Some people gave him glances from here and there, although most them ignored him keeping to themselves and talking with their friends as the walked in the hallways, soon as it was about 5pm he decided to risk making his way over back to the East District of the school.

When he made his way there he saw Kyouko Kirigiri making her way towards the gift shop she was looking down towards where the dormitorys were, Naegi smiled in joy and was about to call her name; when he heard a voice from a distance.

"Hey Kirigiri!" shouted out Naegi

Naegi who was near the doors of the east entrance froze on the spot, he saw Naegi making his way from his right jogging towards her; Kyouko stopped in her tracks right near the gift shop.

_'Oh my gosh! Why at of all people did it have to be me!?'_

Naegi stops about a meter away from Kyouko, Naegi from the future was somewhat close to them but he was positive he would have a good chance to hide himself before they noticed him. He looked around and found a a garbage bin to his right that was slid into the wall that was slightly moved back; leaving a little extra barrier for him to hide. In one sneaky flash step he quickly dashed behind the bin and leaning his head out a bit to watch the two talk.

"..."

"Where did you go after gym class? Everyone was worried about you!" Asked Naegi

"..I had a reason for my absence" replied Kyouko

"Oh! Well everyone's heading to the dinning hall, are you on your way there?" Asked Naegi

"...No"

A moment of silence went through the air,

"I'm sorry but I must be somewhere right now" replied Kyouko

Kyouko Kirigiri walks away from Naegi heading towards the east entrance doors that Naegi from the future was hiding near,

_'Okay good! Now I can make my way to follow her!'_

Naegi remaining silent watched Kyouko go past the garbage bin, she kept passing not even noticing his existance; soon opening the doors with both her hands making her way out in the late summer air.

He quickly glanced over to the gift shop to notice that Naegi from the past was long gone,

_'Alright now's my chance!'_

Stepping out of the garbage bin he makes his way hastily to the doors,

"Naegi?!" shouted out a familiar voice

Suddenly he was stopped by a persons recognizable voice he knew far too well, he froze in his tracks eyes widen in fear and anxiety; he slowly turns around and see it was Sayaka Maizono.

"Hey?" replied Sayaka confused

Naegi smiled anxtiously, as he puts his hand behind his head,

"Oh Sayaka! Hey" replied Naegi

"Didn't I just see you heading towards the dormitory?" Asked Sayaka still puzzled

_'Shit! I gotta come up with something fast!'_

"Huh? Oh I decided to take a little run and make a loop back here!" he chuckled nervously

Sayaka blinked and slightly frowned,

"Really? That's was quite pretty fast for you to make a loop" replied Sayaka

_'This is too much! Having Sayaka talk to me in the flesh! If she finds out the truth...Come on! What can I do to get out of this situation?!... I've got it!'_

"Say why don't we race back to the dinning hall?! Everyone must be waiting for us!" Said Naegi cheerful

Without giving her a chance to answer to his suggestion Naegi dashes past her and makes his way towards the gift shop,

"Come on! I'll race you there!" shouted Naegi not turning back,

"Naegi! Wait!" cried Sayaka

Naegi dashed down to his left not knowing if she followed him or not,

_'If I made up a lie telling her I had to be somewhere and then she ends finding my younger self at the dinning hall...she may become suspicious; plus she could get mad at me and my younger self would begin to become suspicious...If that happens I might cause a major paradox'_

"Hey! Wait up!" cried Sayaka from a faint distance behind him, to Naegi it didn't really matter if she followed or not because he's maining playing a trick of acting a scene where it would lead to his younger self; plus leaving him off the suspicion from the rest.

Quickly turning a sharp curve right, he passed the dormitory entrance and looked to his closest right of a classroom; turning the knob he opens and scoots inside shutting the door with his back leaning against it.

He took deep breathes,

"Naegi! Please!" cried Sayaka

Her sound was echoing throughout the hallway as she could hear her footsteps running on the otherside; soonly becoming more and more faint. He signs in relief leaning off from the door, he looks around the classroom and had an epiphany; that this classroom was the place where he woke up from the mutual killing!

There was no one in the classroom at least, since classes were over for the day; but seeing this room gave him the chills. He soon leaves the room and quickly heads back to the east entrance, getting outside he tries to think where she could have gone; he decides making a cross check to the west side of the school.

After from a long walk there, he could see it looked the same as the east side but the features looked a bit different; looking at the end of the last building. The features from all from the rest of the school had a brown brick exterior, this one had a gray smooth paved wall, little windows with small metal frames in all different sizes; another empiphany hit him and saw that this bulild looked like some research facility.

His migraine began banging at his head, his body felt odd as the world felt vivid before him,

_'Wait?! Have I seen this building before? What's inside it?'_

Looking around for a door he could only manage to find silver doors that only allowed you to open from the inside, struggling he then found a little ways from him a building that was attached to the facility; and he made his way in through that way.

When he got inside he saw a lot of students roaming around looking through their lockers, he walked past some of them; and a few gave questioned looks of curiosity. As he walked further and further down the hall students who were talking, turned their way to look at him; and began whispering to each other.

**Where's that guy's uniform? Is he from the west district?**

Naegi looking around at everyone while gritting his teeth anxiously, he moved a little faster soon making a corner down the hallway passing a dormitory nearby; he made his way for the stairs ahead of him.

_What's with everyone? _A flashback came back to him where Jin told him earlier before he ran off that the uniforms were to be worn starting the next day,

_'I have to hurry and find Kirigiri...where could she have gone?'_

He soon makes it up to the second floor and could see the walls were a bit different from his distance, from down there he had to believe that was where the facility area was; where he couldn't of reached from the outside.

Making his way down, a girl runs out of a classroom door and smashes right into him; knocking him to the floor quite hard. The girl fell on top of him, she gasped when she and Naegi both opened their eyes; Naegi's head rushed through him and his world felt dizzy again.

She madly blushes, crying out a bit in a melancholy expression,

"I'm so sorry" she cried

_'Huh? Is this someone I know?'_

"Uh I-It's okay!" cried Naegi

Naegi lightly blushes, soon she quickly gets off him and backs away a bit as in alarm, he looked at her trying to observe if he totally knew this person; he got a better perspective at her apperance.

She has long, disheveled, dark red hair and eyes and wears the school uniform of Hope's Peak Academy. Her uniform consists of an unbuttoned dark green cardigan on top of a white blouse with a red ribbon. The cardigan has the logo of Hope's Peak Academy emblazoned on it. She wears a short dark green skirt and white knee socks.

"Wait do I know you?" Asked Naegi puzzled,

She blinked puzzled by his question, when she was picking up her notebook that fell out of her hand,

"I don't think I know you" replied the women

'_What's with this vibe I have right now? I must know her...in any case I shouldn't be interacting with her...but I'__  
_

"Oh...well my name is Makoto Naegi i'm a new student at this school" he replied

'_I must know who she is!'_

"My name is Ryoko Otonashi, I'm a second year here...I'm sorry about that incident...I'm sometimes really careless" Said Ryoko

"Oh no its okay were you running off to somewhere?" asked Naegi

She smiled a bit and gave a cheeky laugh,

"Yeah I'm going to go see Yasuke Matsuda, he's amazing at what he does!" Said Ryoko

Naegi raised an eyebrow of question from the confusion to that name,

"Say what's your Ultimate special ability? asked Naegi

"I'm the Ultimate Analyst. I keep everything in this notebook" Said Ryoko holding out the black notebook she was holding onto her left hand,

"What's yours?" Asked Ryoko opening up her notebook and slipping out a pencil inside her notebook,

"Well...I'm just an average person; I just got pure lucky to enter this school. You could say i'm the Ultimate Lucky Student" replied Makoto

She wided her eyes in shock; and slightly gasped.

"Really?! Interesting...Well" Said Ryoko closing her book

"I'll make sure to remember you" replied Ryoko with a kind smile

Ryoko Otonashi makes off in a run past him and she turns around giving him a wave and heading off down further into the metal hallway of the facility. Naegi didn't get a chance to give much of a reply due to her carefree attitute; since he wasn't quick enough.

He starts walking away from near the metal hallway heading back closer to the stair on the west side of the school,

_'Her name is Ryoko Otonashi...I feel like I know her...but at the same time I don't. Wait who was the person she was seeing...was it Yasuke Matsuda?'_

Naegi's vision went to a bit of a blurr as he was halfway down the stairs of the west side of the school, he stopped for a few moments looking out the huge class window; he noticed that there was only two floors on this side.

'_What's Yasuke Matsunda's Ultimate Special Talent?_'

His Migraine bothering him more and more he decided to keep on moving, making his way back down the hallway seeing that not as many students were in the hallways now; and soon enough he reached to the outside of the school on the west side.

He felt more dizzy then he had before so far, holding his hand at his forehead having a trouble walking as he was almost in the courtyard on the west side; and soon after as he was looking around his mind went black and collapsed.

The world as he knew it had him at his knees, he was trapped in every corner and every turn he made; from left to right he felt that there was no end to this nightmare. His mind felt it eased a bit as he regained conciousness, he opened his eyes and saw someone staring right above him.

He couldn't tell who it was from his eyes still a bit blurry but the figure appeared to be wearing a distinctive outfit,

"Naegi...what are you doing out here?" a womens voice called out to him, he eyes opened more clearly trying to figure out who was; and a few seconds later his world cleared back to normal.

The figure before him mades his eyes wide open in shock,

_'Huh...?! No way! How can this be!?'_


	6. Chapter 5: A Twist of Hope

"Hey?!"

Naegi eyes wide in terror was looking directly at none other than Junko Enoshima, he was now in a very complicated situation; he wasn't sure if he would probably get out of this one alive.

"Naegi?"

Naegi was trying to speak, but all that came out was a gap of air tightnening his wind pipe; he couldn't stop but stare right into the masterminds eyes.

"Umm...why are you looking at me like that?" Questioned Junko

'_Crap! Get a hold of yourself!'_

Shaking his head he quickly tried to get off the ground but fell back down with his head still hurting, Junko crouched down and stared at him worried.

"You don't look so good...do you need to go to the nursery?" Asked Junko slightly frowning sadly

"No i'm good I think I just need to get some sleep is all" replied Naegi

"Are you sure?...You seem to be in pain" said Junko truthfully

'_If anything the last thing I need is having the mastermind become suspicious... because I came here to bring her to justice!_'

"I'm fine" said Naegi getting up again but as he got half way standing he made his way falling back down; Junko brought out her hand.

"Here need a hand" whispered Junko smiling

He hesitated for a moment but took it and she pulled him up, he noticed that the sky had become darker with now black clouds swarming in; and the lights around the courtyard had begun lighting the night.

"What..time is it?" asked Naegi

" It's around close to 7" replied Junko

'_I've been out cold for an hour and half! Anyone could have seen me! But it appears that no one came outside to find me laying here...but Junko.._'

"You seem..." Said Junko pausing,

"Different somehow"

'_Wait different? I don't think that sounds good! Wait! It must be because of my..._'

"Different? What do you mean?" questioned Naegi

"Something about your appearance looks different to me and I would know because after all you heard me today...I'm the Ultimate Fashionist" said Junko

'_Crap she's already suspicious of me! Fuck! What do I do now?! Think...Thnk...! I got it!'_

"Oh so you noticed...I've had a long day and I think all the running and the extra walk got to me" replied Naegi lightly laughing rubbing the back of his head

"Hmm...you do seem inactive" replied Junko with a smirk

"Yeah but I'm doing my best to get better!" Said Naegi

Junko slightly raised her eye brows a bit shocked from his high self esteem,

"Wow! You seem like a cool guy! I thought you were going to say something lame...like I prefer to study" Said Junko giving off a bit of a smug attitude,

"Oh well studying is important too! But I think its best to have a goal on everything that you want to achieve from even if it's not your strong suit!" said Naegi

"...Your're...Absolutely RIGHT!" cried Junko with joy raising her fist in the air as like shes some superhero,

"They should have this school set better goals! Like with the classes and stuff...seriously..." replied Junko crossing her arms a bit irritated,

'_Yeah but you have more in mind about your goal...don't you!_'_  
_

"So how come your out here?" Asked Naegi

"I was just taking a walk just like you when I soon found you on the floor" replied Junko

"..." An awkward silence goes between them for a moment,

"Hey Naegi I'll walk back to the dormitory with you, because i'm already done my walk anyway" replied Junko

'_I don't think so I can't be walking with the likes of you! I won't let that happen..I WON"T!...but if I tell her that she couldn't she's going to think somethings up...plus making an excuse is the last thing that I want to do'_

"Okay" replied Naegi

"Okay! Let's go!" cried Junko running off like a little child,

'_How am I suppose to get rid of her now?'_

Junko turns around in a happy skip,

"Come on!" said Junko

"..."

They soon reach the east district while they mostly remained in silence but from time to time Naegi would make small talk to keep the awkward predicament at a low profile. As they reach inside the doors he stopped and hesitated, Junko stop about 10 feet ahead of him about to open the doors when she turns back to look at Naegi,

"What's wrong?" Asked Junko

Naegi was looking down at the ground a bit irritated having his fist in tight ball of fury,

"It's just..."

Junko blinked in surprise and a slight puzzled,

"Just...what?" pushed Junko for him to continue,

"..."

'_What choice do I have? I can't get away from her right here, but the possibilites of me running into myself are very high! And...'_

Naegi's eyes widen in distress as he was looking at the ground, Junko couldn't see his expression but from what she could tell something was wrong,

"Naegi?"

'_If I go in...there's no telling how this will play out. Well I have to try for what I can do...for everyones sake_'

"Sorry I just feel really weird right now"replied Naegi looking up to Junko's way, he didn't realize that she made her way closer to him now,

"As in weird you mean dizzyness? Or wait you have anxiety?!" gasped Junko

"...Ummm" replied Naegi

"Well that's normal for people like us right?! Don't be shy this school won't bite!" Said Junko

"You're right!" Said Naegi

'_Wait what am I saying?!_'

Junko makes her way back and opens the door heading inside while Naegi followers her inside,

'_She's the one that bites!_'

They make their way towards the gift shop, while Naegi was following Junko, he looked from left to right but he didn't see anyone in the hallways; which happen to be kind of strange to him.

"Hey where is everyone?" asked Naegi

"Huh? Oh yeah everyone is at the dinner hall right now but I didn't feel like deciding to eat..." Said Junko

She stops in a halt and turns around dashing up to Naegi's face with a smile,

"Because a girl like me has to stay on a health diet!"

Naegi was a bit shocked but that smile to him felt like she was waiting for a long blood thirsty feast, but this feast of hers was driving him mad. Junko goes to a more proper formal attitude all of a sudden and puts on some random glasses she was carrying with her,

"Do you know why you have to have a balance diet?" Asked Junko formally

"Umm...because it gives you an active body?" Asked Naegi

"You're on the right track...but its to keep your organs working at a faster rate. Plus haven't you heard of the slogan phrase, commit to be fit?" Asked Junko going back to her normal attitude,

'_Now that I think about it...I think Junko may be bipolar_'

"Yeah I hear it all the time on t.v" replied Naegi

"Then if you want to survive Naegi...you must commit to be the fittest at winning the game" replied Junko seriously,

'_What?! Don't tell me...does she already know who I truely am? No that's not possible, if anything she's just trying to test me...to see what my reaction is...and I know that nothing has happened in this time...but she's right if I want to survive this game...I have to be the fittest...the fittest at commiting not to lose my Ultimate Hope!'_

From 10 feet away she stares at Naegi between his eyes with severe intent looking at her prey,

"Do you have what it takes to complete the game? ...Makoto Naegi?" Asked Junko seriously

'._..The game...all she thought of life was a game...'_

"Yeah! YES! I can beat this game because I won't ever give up!" cried out Naegi with hope,

Junko's eyes widen a bit with shock from seeing his face with determination or more like anticipation,

"Wow you seem pretty confident and seious of all sudden there" replied Junko

"Well of course playing video games is always a fun challenge but staying fit is even a better one to accomplish!" Said Naegi

Junko stares at him blankly, after a long pause of silence she begins to laugh and then soon she becomes a bit hysterical with her laughter; Naegi's eyes dilated to fear as a struck of lightening and thunder roomed the atompshere outside.

He looks at the window seeing that it was starting to rain, lightly and then faster pouring thick droplets on the glass window, his mind flashed for a moment when monokuma appeared in his mind with his terrifying evil grin; Naegi shook his head and then looked back to see Junko beginning to calm down.

'_I'm curious as to how Junko discovered the AI intelligence of monokuma? She must of known someone from this school...wait doesn't she have a lot of connections'_

"Ahh Naegi...I like you! You're such a mysterious guy that just makes me want to stick around with you" Said Junko a bit in awe struck,

She then turns around back starting to make her way down the hall leading to the dormitory, Naegi didn't move from his spot; but he heard her say something before she disappeared into the dark little hallway.

"But playing video games are something you only wish to challenge...the real challenge is playing the game of life.. remember that Makoto Naegi" then Junko vanished into the hallway of where his classmates and other students from the school were; ecspecially his younger self.

'_If i'm not mistaken she is suspicious...if anything I think she's trying to figure something out right now! Then that means!'_

Naegi's eyes widen in fear and terror as he clenches his fist,

'_She's going to find my younger self! And if she sees him in the dinning hall its all over!_'

Without thinking Naegi made a run forcing his way into the dark hallway leading to the dormitory, as he ran he could see a bright dot light in the distance; he could see Junko near the end of the dark hallway.

'_I have to do something! No matter what! I must protect...'_

The flashes of all the faces of class 78 appeared in his mind, he pictured everyone laughing and smiling on a sunny day inside their classroom; he imagined the photographs that soon were to be taken. All of the memories in his mind were rampaging in his skull,

_'I will PROTECT YOU ALL!' _

As Naegi was close to the light at the end of the hallway getting bigger and bigger, as he made his last steps from out of the dark hallway he was grabbed by someone and thrown into the dorimitory wall right beside the enterance. The force made his back crack, his head also banged against the wall; and his mind was subconciously blacking in and out of consciousness.

'_Who grabbed me?'_

Naegi opened his eyes and looked up to see that it was Kyouko Kirigiri pinning him to the wall with both of her black glove hands, holding him by his black jacket; and having the look of high suspicion in her cold eyes.

"K-Kyouko!" cried Naegi dumbstrucked

"...Who are you?" asked Kirigiri

"What?" Asked Naegi shocked

"...I saw you earlier hiding behind that trash can" replied Kyouko

Naegi's eyes open in wide terror as he had the flash back of him hiding from his other self not more than a few hours ago while he was talking to Kyouko and then she walked past him(Future Self); leaving like she didn't suspect a thing.

'_Then she must of saw me when she past by the trash can!_'

"Are you the Ultimate Psychosis?" fired another question from Kyouko

"W-Wait Kyouko-"

"Answer me" replied Kyouko

"..." Naegi wasn't expecting to have an interrogation from her; in fact there were times where she always interogated him from time to time in the game; but this intergoation meeting was the worst kind to him.

"...Please Kyouko... if I don't do something this world may be in jeopardy" replied Naegi

"How could it be in jeopardy? What is your plan that your trying to do? I know you're not the Naegi from today, so who exactly are you?" Asked Kyouko

"Okay but I don't think you might believe me...I'm from the future and i've came to do one task...and that's to stop Junko Enoshima" Said Naegi seriously

"Alright lets say you are from the future and you came to stop one of our classmates...What's your entire purpose to stop her? Asked Kyouko

"...To stop the Tragedy" Said Naegi trying to hold back his hardest from tearing; his throat was tightening as he spoke,

"What Tragedy?" Asked Kyouko pressing him to force on,

"A Tragedy which involves having a whole class annihilated in this very school...but not only that it will spread outside these school walls causing chaos, destruction and utterly full of despair...soon enough society wiill become a violent war zone...and then the evil AI technology called a Monokuma bear will create the post apocalyptic of the world to come... all because of Junko Enoshima...I know it sounds crazy but i'm telling you the truth" replied Naegi

"..."

They stare down at each other for a few moments, soon Kyouko decides to bring his body back to the floor, she still stares at him a bit fustrated but she was quite more composed calmly then the lack of showing her emotions infront of him.

"From the look in your eyes I could see you were not lying...but however it still doesn't prove anything on how she could start this. Would you happen to know anything that you could recall on how she could of caused this incident?" Asked Kyouko folding her arms across her chest,

"As a matter of fact I do...but I don't know all the details. She told us that she hacked into the military satellites in the data control room on the forth floor..but I can't be sure if she was the actual person to do it...if anything she must of got someone to do it for her..." Said Naegi

"I see but when does this tragedy occur? Is it recent from now? Asked Kyouko

"No it won't happen for about a little under a year" Said Naegi

Naegi blurted something before she questioned him further into interrogation,

"But something happened to all of us...I mean with Class 78" Said Naegi staring at Kyouko firmly with anticipation now,

Kyouko shift her stance with her arms crossed and shift to the side staring more intentively at Naegi,

"What happened?" Asked Kyouko suspicious

Just as he was about to tell her someone came out of the dinning hall, it was Ishimaru, Owada, Leon and Chihiro all laughing talking in deep conversation,

"Did you see the look on that guys fuckin face!" cried Owada laughing

"I know right when he made that stink eye at one of the teachers when they weren't looking!" Said Leon chuckling

"Yeah...but he was quite obnoxious in there" replied Chihiro

"Oh come on! He just doesn't know when to listen!" Said Ishimaru

"Yeah that prick needs to learn a thing or two" Said Owada still chuckling

"Maybe we should get him to pull a prank on this entire school" Said Leon

"I wouldn't allow it! As the Ultimate Moral Compass I'll bring him to the authorities for violating the regulations of the school rules! cried Ishimaru triumphly

"Whoa total buzz kill man..." Said Leon disappointed

Chihiro stops to see the strange girl known as Kyouko Kirigiri talking with the nice guy known as Makoto Naegi; she could sense that they seem to be in an uptight mood. The others stopped too,

"Hey Chihiro why did you stop?" Asked Leon

They all then look at where she was staring seeing Kyouko and Naegi looking at them oddly, Chihiro starting making her way over to them; sensing that something was wrong. Suddenly Owada grabbed her lightly by the shoulder,

"Leave them be...I think they need to do this alone" replied Owada

"But..they look like their...fighting" Said Chihiro

"Fighting! I can't allow this! That's against violation under section!-" cried Ishimaru

Then he was strucked by a light punch to the arm from Owada to silence him,

"Hey what's the big idea?!" exclaimed Ishimaru

"Sometimes you have to let a fight break out...because if you prevent it you just might end up being the one causing the fight that's not yours to be involved in" replied Owada walking away making his way to his room, the others looked at the two concerned but soon followed Owada and they too made their ways to their rooms.

Naegi and Kyouko were left alone, but for how long before others would show up curious as to why their talking in a random spot,

"That's strange...they weren't too shocked to see me..." replied Naegi

"Don't worry.. you left the dinning hall earlier and headed to your room" Said Kyouko

"Seriosuly?! Could this be as good as it gets" questioned Naegi outloud

"...Come with me will talk somewhere else more in private" Said Kyouko

"Oh okay" replied Naegi

Five minutes pass and they were sitting outside in the courtyard on the east district while Kyouko was leaning against a lamp post and Makoto was sitting on the bench beside it. Kyouko had her arms crossed looking at Naegi curiously, the tension in the air was intense and Naegi was becoming a bit uncomfortable the longer the silence was between them.

After what seemed like awhile she began to speak calmly,

"So can you tell me what happened to Class 78?" Asked Kyouko

Naegi was looking at the ground as she spoke to him; turning his head to look in her direction he could see that she was determined to know anything at this moment. He soon turned away and looked back at the ground,

"Sure...Two years from now after a year from the tragedy we lose our memories from the two years that we experienced here at Hope's Peak Academy..."

"So we all had amnesia" Said Kyouko quietly

Makoto nods,

"It's strange but the only thing I remember before I woke up was entering the front gates on my first day here...then the whole world spinned and then everything went to black. When I came through I was in a classroom sitting in a desk having my head down...and when I woke up no one else was in the classroom" Said Naegi

"How interesting" replied Kyouko

"Were we all in seperate classrooms?" Continued Kyouko

"Yes but that was only the beginning" Said Naegi

"I assume it had something to do with violence?" Asked Kyouko

"Yeah but how did you know?" Asked Naegi puzzled

"You mentioned about the retaliation in society" Said Kyouko casually

"So I did...well when we all got around searching the school we found that we were trapped from seeing the outside having metal plates boarding up the windows...later to find it was actually us who boarded it up from looking outside." Said Naegi

"In other words we mainly decided to condemned from reaching the outside world and living out our lives in the school" replied Kyouko

"Kirigiri?!" gasped Naegi looking at her dumbfounded

"To summon it up we all boarded up the windows from the school because we were trying to protect ourselves from being attacked by the chaos of this AI Monokuma technology?" Asked Kyouko

"That's right...but it so happens that we were tricked into thinking that we were kidnapped...and everyone was all trying to think of a way to get out...it was like a rat's trap" Said Naegi clutching his fist in fustration,

"Hold on so Junko Enoshima was the one who trapped all of us in the school?" Asked Kyouko for confirmation

"Right but she also had Ikusaba to work along side her as in disguise as her twin sister" replied Naegi

Kyouko was a bit shocked to hear that part from him, she dropped her mouth, soon recomposing back to her calm self,

"Mukuro Ikusaba? How strange...alright then so is there anything else you can inform me on?" asked Kyouko

"...The monokuma bear was in the school but Junko was controling it in the data room on the 4 th floor..." Said Naegi clutching his fist still but more tightly,

"I...I..." Said Naegi but lost his thought in fear,

"Okay we can stop if you want to take a breather...I know I'm making it hard on you to answer me but-" Said Kyouko

"No!" cried Naegi

Kyouko was a bit taken back from his sudden outburst, Naegi looked up at Kyouko,

"I'm Sorry I mean I can continue..." Said Naegi calmly

"After we found out we were trapped...we asked him why he wanted us trapped into this school" Said Naegi clutching his fist again

"He told us...that he didn't have much of a reason...only for us to feel despair" Said Naegi having his throat go dry as he was picturing the scary face of monokuma before him on that day in the gym,

"..." Kyouko was speechless of words, Naegi a few moments later continued

"And to cause a mutual killing game against our classmates in this very school" Said Naegi lightly crying down tears from his eyes; staring at the ground pavement in the chilly night.

Kyouko Kirigiri gasped in horror as she couldn't hold her composure this time, holding both of her hands to her mouth with wide eyes in fear; she couldn't speak for a few moments.

"...I know its horrible...but we had no other choice other wise she would of killed us; but I! I could never hurt anyone! Not on my life!" shouted Naegi as he got off the bench and walked over to Kyouko who was still a bit in shock,

"Kyouko it was just like playing a detective game...tragic...horror...but yet till the very end I always hoped for everyone to work together and not fight...but no matter how hard I tried...people died..." cried Naegi

"...Well now you know that you can you save them from this nusiance tragedy" Said Kyouko with pride

"Huh?! Y-you're right!" Said Naegi

Kyouko lightly smiles,

"Will work together at bringing Junko and Ikusaba to justice" Said Kyouko

A lot of time passed as they talked in the courtyard for a few hours, Kyouko listened a bit more to Naegi about all the students who died, the discoveries they found about their amenisa and the murder mysteries cases in the school; and also talking about the class trial.

Kyouko soon got a better picture at the masterminds motives and was able to understand what caused the other students to kill each other, mostly to cause the deadly 7 sins to form the players to turn against everyone who got in their way for their purpose of desires.

After Naegi explained everything in detail, Naegi decided to change the topic of the long depressing subject,

"So now that there's two of me here I have to be careful" replied Naegi

"Of course you will, if your other self saw you he probably think that you've lost your own sanity...but in any case will have to do something about you" replied Kyouko sitting on the bench beside him

"Oh that's right everyone has to wear their school uniforms tomorrow!" Said Naegi

Kyouko a bit surprise but she slowly gave a nod,

"So you already knew...well I'll try asking my father about getting an extra pair for you but don't worry I won't be saying its for you" said Kyouko calmly smirking

"Could you?! That would be perfect!" cried Naegi

"Also you'll need to have a scehdule for the classes you would be taking so i'll photocopy one for you" replied Kyouko

Naegi was having his hands holding on the bench with his legs swinging a little short from reaching the ground,

'_That's good then that way I'll know where I'd be at all times!'_

"Okay but um..." said Naegi pausing in an awkward sentence,

Kyouko stares at him with a blank face as she had a good idea what he was about to say,

"Where would I sleep?" Asked Naegi curious

Kyouko gets up from the bench and lightly smiles facing Naegi,

"You'll have to figure that one out" replied Kyouko

"Huh!? Are you saying I have to stay out in the cold?!" cried Naegi

"...Yeah you wouldn't want your other self from seeing you enter his room right?" Said Kyouko walking away from him not caring if he answered her or not,

"Kirigiri!? You can't leave me out here! It just rained eariler!" cried Naegi

She stops about 15 feet away from him and makes a half glance looking back,

"Meet me by the gym back doors tomorrow evening...I'll see you then" replied Kyouko walking away in the dark night on the west courtyard;as Naegi watched her disappear in the fog.

'_Well its good that she believes me...'_

Naegi signs tiredly,

'_Well it's been a long day...so it looks like I have no choice but to sleep under the bleachers...Dammit!'_


End file.
